Cryin Wolf
by sperberben27
Summary: The guys from Teen Wolf are marking there territory in this steamy and hormone raging story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Cryin Wolf

**Jackson**

Jackson knew not to go to Derek's house in the middle of the night, but he couldn't help it he missed him. When he got to the front door he heard a crash. He ran into the half-burned down house to find Derek sweaty and mad staring at a wall with a broken glass plate laying on the ground below.

"What happened!" Jackson asked staring at his boyfriend looking bewildered

"Sorry babe it slipped" Derek replied

Werewolf or not Jackson knew that he was lying, partly because he was standing 30 feet away from the wall. But he let it go knowing that Derek's patience was less tolerant tonight than other days. You see that's because it was the full moon tonight and he already had too focus too much on not turning.

"Are you okay," Jackson paused "do you want me here?"

"NO!" Derek bellowed. His words transforming into a low growl

"Fine." Jackson yelled running out the door crying.

He didn't care were he was going as he ran through the woods. He could faintly hear Derek yelling for him to come back, that it was too dangerous. But he didn't care he was hurt and wanted to get as far away from Derek as possible , he soon found a clearing and sat down and cried even harder.

A few minutes later he heard a howl and looked up from his hands scared. He knew from Stiles that wolves have not been native to California in 40 years Werewolves how ever that was a different story. He heard a rustling in a bush not to far from were he was sitting and then another behind him. Jackson screamed, a bloodcurdling scream.

**Derek**

Derek was awoken by a scream, one he knew to well. Jackson. He was out the door in seconds following the sweet scent of strawberries that always radiated off of his boyfriend. He was fully Werewolf now trying to track his screaming boyfriend. He came to find Jackson laying in the fetal position in the middle of a clearing. He ran over.

"Are you okay!" Derek yelled hearing Jackson's pulse quickening.

"I-it was so big," Jackson stuttered "Ss-o loud"

"What was" Derek yelled starting to cry as he watched him drift in and out of consciousness. Then Jackson's eyes flipped open blue, only his eyes were normally green. With that Derek pulled up his boyfriends shirt to reveal a bite, a Werewolf bite…

So that was the end of chapter one hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Jackson**

The pain was unbearable as if he would pass out and then it was gone as quickly as it had came. He looked up to see Derek crying. Jackson was completely bewildered he had never seen his boyfriend cry especially as hard as he was at the moment.

"What, what happened?" asked Jackson

"You, you're now one of us" Derek replied choking back a sob

"What do you…I'm a frickin Werewolf!" Jackson yelled

"Yeah, I'm afraid so" replied Derek now calm and put together as if Jackson and him had switched emotions all the sudden.

Jackson got u pulled up his gray v-neck Hollister shirt to reveal a bite from a werewolf. He felt refreshed and could walk around even for confidently than before. He then embraced his boyfriend and whispered into his ear,

"I love you" and nibbled on his earlobe and walked away from the clearing in no specified direction for all he knew is that he would be a new man in the morning.

**Derek **

Derek ran as fast as he could to Scott's house jumping onto the roof and diving through the open window, Only to find Scott naked and sucking Stiles off. Although Derek would have loved to join in and make it an orgy his matters were much tot urgent

"We _need _to talk" grunted Derek pulling him off Stiles and into the nearby bathroom

"What the hell man!" growled Scott " couldn't you see we were in the middle of something!" gesturing to the door of his bedroom

"Well Jackson was bitten" replied Derek urgently

" You bit him?" Scott said his eyes glowing yellow

"Of course not asshole" Derek harshly muttered

"Well then who the hell did then?" Scott asked

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Derek said

"Well we cant do anything now so lets just enjoy our selves" Scott said seductively pulling Derek towards his bed where Stiles was pleasuring his hole.

"Hello Derek" Stiles said stroking his manhood

"Oh shut" Derek mused hopping on top of Stiles and making out with him.

As soon as Derek pulled away for a breath Scott pulled him to his lips rubbing the hardening manhood's together both turning into the Werewolf selves Stiles knew and loved. Stiles was in between then now and so he starting licking the sweaty ball sacks. As they both moaned in ecstasy. He then moved to there holes, spreading there cheeks apart and sticking his tongue inside he loved the pungent taste so he took out his tongue and put in two fingers and pulled them out only to suck on them like lollypop. But before he could stick them back in Derek was behind him rubbing his member against Stiles hole it made him quiver in a way that Derek knew it was time to go in. He started slowly but got progressively faster while Scott was face fucking Stiles thrusting his manhood into Stiles hungry mouth. As Derek climaxed both men came into Stiles holes with thick stringy Were-cum.

"Yeah do you like that you cum-hungry slut?" Derek taunted as Stiles only moaned in response. And with that Derek jumped out the window into the night


	3. Chapter 3

**Jackson **

Jackson woke up in the morning refreshed and ready for his first day of the lacrosse as a Werewolf. As he walked into school he met up with Allison his "girlfriend" that he had to keep up his reputation, obviously. He kissed her on the head.

"How'd you sleep?" Jackson asked

"Terrible without you there" she purred into his ear

"I thought I told you," He said "we can't do that at your house."

"Well then how about here" she said pulling him into a janitors closet.

**Derek**

Derek was standing by his locker staring angrily at Allison as she pulled the love of his life into a closet. He knew what they were doing he could hear the moans. With that he slammed his locker door and stormed off to biology. As he was just getting calm he saw Jackson and Allison walk in holding hands this made him even more angry. Mainly because everyone knew he was gay and he was called every name; fag, gay, homo, ect. This never bothered him, what bothered him was that in school he was _inseparable _with that girl and never even acknowledged him. So after class he decided to take him to the janitors closet. So the whole class he was grinning waiting for that bell that signals the time for him to pull Jackson into that oasis of pleasure.

After class Derek quickly ran to the closet were he found Lydia and Danny (who till now Derek thought Danny was gay) who quickly ran out. Inside he waited for that familiar scent of strawberries and when he did smell it he quickly pulled open the door and pulled Jackson in.

**Jackson**

Derek passionately kissed Jackson and pulled him in so there bodies were grinding together. Jackson pulled of his boyfriends shirt. As Derek pulled off Jackson's pants both stripping to where they were both naked grinding there hardening members against each other. Jackson slowly lowered to his knees and stuck Derek's manhood in his mouth. At first Derek moved slowly pumping in and out of his mouth but got faster when he was about to cum he pulled out of Jackson's sweet boy mouth and stuck it in his puckering hole using Jackson's spit as lube he stuck his member into him going slowly but getting faster to the point when he said

"Jackson I'm gonna…" Derek said half moaning

"Cum in me baby!" Jackson said seductively

Derek thrusted on last time sticking inches whole 8 inches as he quivered when he came into Jackson in thick ropey strands. He then pulled out and sucked out all of his cum and kissed Jackson accepting his apology. And they got dressed and walked out both feeling better and ready for there next session.


End file.
